


More than a Flesh Wound

by avidsparrow



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidsparrow/pseuds/avidsparrow
Summary: Elias and Julien were only recently engaged when they were debriefed on a new mission.  A small bomb scenario, one that called for a smaller mobile team.  They expected trouble, but not to this amount.





	More than a Flesh Wound

Not even an hour had passed since they arrived and there was already chaos. It started when they reached the room the bomb was located in. Something was definitely up, Blitz just knew. He wasn’t wrong, either. There were a few explosives planted in choice places around the room. In the most obscure corners you wouldn’t think of looking in. Even in the floorboards, you could find them. 

“Electronics detected.” The voice came from Iq one room over. “I count five of them. Two are mines, watch your step.” They all tried their best to avoid the mess that would result from one of those explosions. All was going well as the team walked around the large house. Buck opened a few walls and floors to better watch angles if there was a need to do so. 

Comms lit up with chatter, enemies were inbound. The diffuser would take time, too much in Blitz’ opinion. He moved into a defensive position in front of a window, but behind a bunk. Good enough to see, good enough to not easily be spotted. He heard movement behind him, it was Rook moving the remaining trauma plates under a bed. 

Blitz continued to watch the younger man, and for a moment he thought about his lover a bit more. They had been together for nearly two years now. It brought a smile to his face anytime he thought of his fiancé. Such a kind soul, so trusting, he didn’t deserve to be in this. This was a dangerous job, but Blitz was used to it. He’d like to imagine one day he would be out and could relax. Maybe even be with the younger man forever still. 

A click. Blitz was forced back into reality and suddenly, everything changed. 

Everything happened so fast.

“Hey, Monika? I think I found one.” Rook’s voice had no emotion, no fear. He knew what it was that caused the noise. They all knew what was going to happen.

Comms lit up once more, the enemies were there. They were inside. Blitz never noticed, never heard anything. He was too busy daydreaming. Not only did he neglect to do his job, but he killed someone. They weren’t dead yet, but it was only a matter of time. 

Everything just happened too fast. 

Iq shouted something, she had been shot. They were in.

Buck’s end went silent, there was no singing in French, no stupid remark on hunting. Nothing. They were in. 

Blitz looked over at his love once more, only to be met with a sorrowful gaze. “No,” he began to protest, but it was only a whisper.

The door next to Rook blew into a million shards. Gunfire. They were in.  
“Elias-”

One shot connected. Julien's weight shifted. One more explosion. They were winning.

He was the reason his team was dead. He was the reason they lost this fight. It was all his fault. And the only thing he could do was hide behind his shield and hope the diffuser would finish before he joined his team in death. 

He could only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm bad at writing. (I also wrote more in my train of thought than anything, sorry for this mess). I will improve eventually. Hopefully.


End file.
